


Право дарителя

by erlander



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: У кардассианцев есть свой обычай насчет первого раза. Ну кто бы сомневался.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Право дарителя

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Right of the Giver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070499) by [erlander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander)



— Гарак. У меня не выйдет.

— Ну разумеется выйдет, мой дорогой.

— М-да?

— …Я бы даже сказал, что войдет.

— …Я поверить не могу, что ты это сказал.

— Ты должен меня понять. Это было сильнее меня. Нечасто каламбур хорош сразу на двух языках.

— Угх. Это всё прекрасно, конечно, но можно я слезу с тебя? Я правда, правда не могу больше.

— Ещё как можешь. Ты уже на полпути.

— Это были очень длинные полпути.

— Ты льстишь мне, Джулиан.

— Вообще-то нет. Я совсем, совсем не льщу тебе. Хннн. Если честно, это был упрёк.

— Твой флирт не совсем соответствует кардассианским стандартам, но я всё равно признаю его очень милым.

— Ууугх. Гарак. Я похож на того, кто флиртует с тобой?

— Это вопрос с подвохом? Учитывая твоё нынешнее положение, то да, весьма похож.

— Я сда-ах! Я сдаюсь.

— Возможно, мне стоит тебе помочь?

— …И почему ты не сделал это раньше?

— Я уже сказал, Джулиан. Девственность нельзя взять, её можно только отдать. Таковы кардассианские убеждения.

— Я совершенно точно не девственник, Гарак —

— Это не столь важно.

— …Но я уже понял, что ты не собираешься и пальцем пошевелить, пока я сажусь на твой…

— Почему же? Пальцем — могу.

— М-м-м. Сделай так ещё.

— Вот так?

— Да-а…

— Расслабься ещё немного, Джулиан… Ты уже почти…

— Хн-н…

— Вот так.

— Угх. …И что, мне теперь проделывать весь этот путь заново?

— Да, таков основной замысел… Ты уверен, что не соврал насчет девственника?

— Я тебя сейчас укушу.

— О, я на это очень надеюсь. М-м. Да, вот так.

— Ты невозможен.

— Не огорчайся. Я обещаю, что ты войдешь во вкус.

— М-хм-м. Кажется, я уже. …Мне нравится, что по этому вашему обычаю я должен делать всю работу, а ты можешь просто лежать и выглядеть красиво.

— Опять лесть. Как прямолинейно. Но, кажется, я должен был предоставить тебе контекст.

— Я при… ах! привык, что ты выше этого.

— Хм… Дело в том, что кардассианцев нельзя назвать мирной расой. Первая ночь должна была продемонстрировать избраннице, что супруг способен проявить, м-м-м…

— Проявить?..

— …Я слегка отвлекся. Проявить выдержку и смирение. Передать контроль другому… в час величайшего искушения… величайшего наслаждения.

— Вот как? Ах, это очень интересно. М-м. Как велико твое искушение сейчас, Гарак?

— …Ты прекрасно знаешь.

— Надеюсь, оно… так же велико, как и наслаждение.

— Мне кажется, ты наслаждаешься ситуацией куда больше, чем раньше.

— Бесспорно. Спасибо, Гарак. Контекст очень помог мне…

— М-м. Возможно, я должен также сообщить, что если в первую ночь супруг проявлял неуважение к дару своего избранника и нарушал обычай, то брак мог быть разорван по первому же слову. Это называлось «Право дарителя».

— …Ты соблюдаешь это, несмотря на то что знаешь, что я не оставлю тебя.

— Я этого не знаю. Как и ты.

— Элим…

— ...Но я надеюсь на это. Поэтому я готов исполнять любой человеческий и кардассианский обычай, чтобы ты остался.

— Элим… Иди сюда.

— …Честно говоря, это, конечно, было очень приятно…

— Очень надеюсь, что так.

— ...Однако я не уверен, насколько поцелуи противоречат правилам.

— Элим. Прекрати. Ты просто подчинялся моим желаниям.

— Да, если посмотреть с этой стороны…

— Вот с неё и смотри. А ещё я, м-м… наконец оценил ваш подход. В этой позе действительно проще контролировать ситуацию. Так что я надеюсь, ты готов противостоять, цитирую, величайшему наслаждению...

— Смиренно принимаю свой удел.

— Вот это настрой.


End file.
